Pups Meet Kat
by JaketheViper
Summary: Skye goes out for a walk in the woods and a pack of wolves chase her. Who will save her? The PAW patrol? Or someone else? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in Adventure Bay. All throughout the sleepy little town, snores rose from the people sleeping.

At the lookout, the pups were asleep in their pup houses.

Rubble wore his sleep mask. He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about, of course, treats.

Chase was snuggled deep under his covers.

Marshall was holding his teddy bear and sucking his thumb.

Rocky was using his electric fan that he invented from spare parts, while Zuma was dreaming about surfing the entire ocean.

Oh, but alas. One pup could not sleep.

Skye tossed and turned in her bed. Her covers were bunched up on the floor st the foot of her bed.

"Aw man." Skye whined. "I'll never be able to sleep again."

"I've tried everything. Counting sheep. Warm milk." She sighed. "Maybe a walk will tire me out."

After writing a note for her friends and taping it to the front doors of the lookout, she headed into the woods.

She admired the scenery. "_You dont see any of this during the day. Its so...beautiful." _Skye thought.

A family of 5 raccoons rushed past.

She heard the HOO HOO HOO of an owl.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet. It was almost autumn.

She heard a twig snap. She heard footsteps.

"Odd. I wonder what that was?" Skye asked herself.

The raccoons scampered from the bushes. "Oh. Just the raccoons." Skye said.

She turned around and came face to face with three wolves.

"Oh. Shoot." Skye whispered as she began to run.

* * *

MEANWHILE

A tan sphynx cat was lying in a cave all by himself. He was gnawing on a bone.

The bone of a deer. A deer skeleton lay near him. The meat was almost gone.

He broke off the bone and chewed it. He heard the crunch of the bone between his teeth.

He liked the bland taste of it.

He bit the bone once more.

That's when he heard scream.

He rushed out of the cave to the source.

After a few minutes he found it. He saw a scared cockapoo pup running from wolves.

He gave chase.

* * *

The wolves were gaining on Skye who was doing her best to outrun them. A brick wall rose up in front of her.

"Who puts a brick wall in the middle of the forest!" Skye screamed.

Gasping, she turned and saw them. Walking toward her.

"You...look hungry." Skye said in fear.

"That we are!" the lead wolf said.

He grinned. Thick drool ran down his chin.

"You don't want me. I dont taste good." she cried out.

"We will be the judges of that." the wolf said. "Let's get her bo-"

He didn't get to finish as a figure snatched him up and ran into the woods.

The 3 heard a eerie howl.

"Oh shit. The night howler." Skye whispered.

The wolves as attention snapped to her.

One wolf opened his mouth to speak.

He didn't get a chance as he was grabbed from behind.

He started screaming as he was dragged into the woods. His claws scratched at the ground in an attempt to get away.

The third ran off.

The creature howled again.

He came out of the woods and advanced to Skye.

She saw he was tan sphynx cat.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

The creature picked her up by the scruff and carried her into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and Shine pups." Chase called through his megaphone. He heard thumps and some cursing. Rocky came out of his pup house.

He glared at Chase who grinned sheepishly.

One by one the rest of the pups came out.

"5 more minutes Chase." Rubble groaned.

"Sorry. You know the rules." Chase said, strugging. He put his megaphone away.

"But Skye doesnt." Rocky said.

The pups all observed the pink helicopter pup house.

It was closed.

Walking over Chase knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again. "Skye?" he called.

Still no answer.

Marshall pressed the button and the door opened.

They stared into Skye's pup house.

It was empty.

"Pups check the perimeter. I'll alert Ryder." Chase said.

Chase rushed towards the lookout.

He stopped in his tracks. He saw the note.

Chase pulled the note of the door.

He gasped.

He called Ryder and his friends.

Ryder rushed out. "What's the matter Chase?" Ryder asked.

"I found a note. Its from Skye. She said she could not sleep. So she went for a walk." Chase told them.

"So? Maybe she got up early." Zuma said.

"It is dated at 3:30 am." Chase said gulping. "Something happened. She should've been back by now."

Rubble shrieked. "WHAT IF SHE WAS MURDERED!"

The pups stared at him.

Ryder opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Marshall.

"I heard howling last night." he informed them.

"When?" Rubble asked.

"Around...4:00...maybe." Marshall answered.

"The Night Howler." Zuma muttered. "It must've got her."

"We need to find her." Chase said.

"And we will. No job is to be big no pup is to small." Ryder said. He got out his pup pad. "PAW PATROL...TO THE LOOK OUT!" he called into it.

"We are right here Ryder." Rocky said.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Ryder said.

The pups rushed inside.

"Chase. I need you to sniff out Skye's trail." Ryder ordered. "Chase is on the case." Chase responded.

"Everest?" Ryder called. "Skye's missing. Could you please check the mountain?"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go." Everest exclaimed.

"Marshall." Ryder said pushing the fire pup emblem. "I need you to stand by in case Skye is injured."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue." Marshall said.

"The rest of you. Check the town and surrounding areas. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"


	3. Chapter 3:Out Searching

Skye slowly awoke. She groaned. "Oh. W-Where am I?" Skye asked.

"You're in my cave." a voice said. Glad to see you are awake."

Skye turned to see the tan sphynx cat. She screamed in fear.

"THE NIGHT HOWLER! DONT HURT ME PLEASE!" Skye shrieked.

"Sweet girl. I wont hurt you." Kat said. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Do people really call me that? Night Howler?" he asked tilting his head.

Skye nodded.

"Hmmm. Has a nice ring to it. Name's Kat. K not a C." Kst said.

"S-Skye." Skye told him her name.

"You don't need to be afraid. I also already know your name." Kat said.

"Ooooh." Skye reached up to feel something on her head.

"Is this a...bandage?" Skye asked.

"Kat nodded.

"How did you..." Skye trailed off.

"I may have...taken...them." Kat said nervously.

"You mean you stole them?" Skye asked.

"Steal is such a...strong word. I needed supplies in case I hurt myself. You fainted and hit your head on a brick wall. Who in the world puts a brick wall in the forest anyway?" Kat said.

"Wait. How DO you know my name?" Skye asked.

"I may have watched you and your friends at times." Kat said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you come out?" Skye asked.

"I didn't know you well." Kat said. "Also I watched some of your rescues. The baby elephant rescue. Finding that kids backpack. You also keep chasing that guy in the purple suit and top hat."

"Wow. That is some dedication." Skye said intrigued.

"Yeah. It's pretty late by the way. I'll have to take you home tomorrow. Unless your friends find us first." Kat said.

"No problem." Skye said. "My collar has a GPS transmitter. Theyll find us. If they know what's good for them." Skye said. She muttered that last part.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was out searching.

No one had found no sign.

"Pups. Progress Report." Ryder ordered.

"All clear at the beach and ocean, and surrounding islands. Captain Turbot and Francois haven't seen her." Zuma said.

"City Hall and buildings are clear as well as the surrounding road." Chase said.

"Shes not on the mountain." Everest shouted. "Or the farm." Rubble said.

"Shes not at the lookout either." Marshall said.

"Ryder. Did you check the GPS on her pup tag?" Rocky asked.

"No. I didn't." Ryder said. He slapped himself on the head.

He looked at the transmitter. "Ok. I know where she is." Ryder said.


	4. Chapter 4: Found at Last

"So how long have you been here?" Skye asked.

"Ummm...two years now I think?" Kat said.

The two began to walk as Kat led Skye home.

"Thanks for taking me home." Skye said. "No problem." Kat told her.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends. Theyll love you." Skye said. She smiled.

"I hope so." Kat said nervously.

"Dont worry. They will. I'll make sure of it." Skye responded, nuzzling her new friend.

"Too bad you wont be going home." a voice said.

The two gasped as wolves surrounded them.

Skye whimpered in fear.

Kat snarled.

"You better heed my warning, because I am the last individual on God's green earth you want to be messin with." Kat said.

"Oh is that so? Normally we would not be messing with you. But seeing as how you killed many members of my pack I'm willing to take the risk." lead wolf said. The wolves rushed at once.

"Skye run!" Kat said. Skye proceeded to do so as Kat fought back. Kat fought greatly but the wolves. There were too many of them. Kat howled hoping to scare them away. But they started to overpower him.

* * *

The pups heard the howl.

"The NIGHT HOWLER!" Rubble shrieked.

Suddenly Ryder braked. Skye came rushing out of the bushes.

She ran up to Ryder.

"Skye hop in. We have to evade the Night Howler!" Chase said.

"No. The night Howler saved me. He is being attacked by wolves who want revenge on him. Dont let him die." Skye begged for help.

"We wont. Come on pups." Ryder said. "Skye lead the way."

* * *

Kat was having a very hard time. He was bleeding fast and losing strength.

He knew that wouldn't last very long but as long as Skye was safe.

Suddenly a dark blur knocked some wolves off him. A figure began to fight the wolves as others came to join him.

Chase grabbed a wolf by the throat and tossed it aside.

Rocky was holding a very frightened wolf down.

The others were overpowering the wolves.

The wolves began to run seeing that they were outnumbered.

Once the wolves were defeated everyone turned to Kat who collapsed to the ground and lay still.

"Kat!" Skye shrieked.

She rushed over to him.

"Marshall. Status." Ryder ordered.

"He's losing a lot of blood. We have to hurry to Katie's." Marshall said.

After arriving at the parlor they rushed him in.

"KATIE HELP!" Skye shrieked. Katie rushed over.

"Help him! He was attacked by wolves! Dont let him die!" Skye said.

"I'll do my best." Katie said as she rushed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye paced back and forth. She was whimpering sadly. Ryder and everypup watched her.

Sighing Ryder picked her up and put her on his lap.

He put his hands under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Skye look. I'm sure Kat will be fine. Katie has never lost a patient in her care and she won't start now." Ryder said.

"I know. I just don't want to lose my new best friend. He did save me after all." Skye said.

"Can you tell us about him?" Everest asked. She had joined the pups after hearing Skye was ok and hearing about her savior.

"Well he is pretty nice and sweet. He says he knows our names already due to watching us play and do missions." Skye said.

"I THOUGHT I heard and saw something." Chase said.

"You didn't think to tell me." Ryder asked.

"I thought I was seeing things." Chase muttered.

"Whst else?" Rubble asked.

"Oh right. He is the Night Howler." Skye said.

"Did someone mention me?" a voice called.

"Kat! You're ok!" Skye shouted. She rushed up and hugged him.

"Woah easy. Hes a little sore." Katie said. "All he required was a bunch of stitches. He'll have to be VERY careful not to rip them. I've put him on some painkillers."

"Ok. Thanks Katie." Ryder said.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Katie responded.

Ryder and the pups took Skye and Kat to lookout where Marshall checked Skye head injury.

"What happened?" Marshall asked.

"She fainted and hit her head on a brick wall that was in the forest." Kat said.

He was sitting on a bean bag chair and was instantly mesmerized by the tv.

He clicked the channel of the remote and stopped when he heard the sound of Spongebob Squarepants.

"Hmmmmm." Kat said as he settled down to watch.

The pups heard the sound as well. "Spongebob Squarepants?" Chase asked.

Kat laughed at something Squidward said.

He seems to like the show." Rubble asked. Kat laughed some more.

"What's all this laughter?" Ryder asked coming into the room.

"Looks like Kat found the tv." Marshsll said.

"He really likes the show." Zuma said.

"Why dont we join him?" Skye asked.

Everyone sat down with him and started to laugh.


End file.
